


that's all it is (a leap of faith)

by itsallaboutflowermetaphors



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Kylux Romance Week Day 1, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Valentine's Day, kylux adjacent, tagged Kylux because it's an adjacent ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallaboutflowermetaphors/pseuds/itsallaboutflowermetaphors
Summary: To say Techie isn’t ready for Valentine’s Day is perhaps the understatement of the year. It isn’t like he has a boyfriend to impress or expects to be asked out.No, he had promised himself to finally ask someone out.For my writing group's Valentine's Day three things prompt "love letter, cherry lollipop, movie tickets" and Kylux romance week day 1 "First kiss".





	that's all it is (a leap of faith)

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something simple and fluffy for Valentine's.  
> Here's matching moodboard. All images are royalty-free.  
> [](http://www.mediafire.com/view/m7ktlhkh7i79o8a/--QIx8IQ.jpg/file)

To say Techie isn’t ready for Valentine’s Day is perhaps the understatement of the year. It isn’t like he has a boyfriend to impress or expects to be asked out.  
No, he had promised himself to finally ask someone out.  
His heart beats in his throat as he enters the school building far earlier than usually. Standing in front of the correct locker he quickly unzips his backpack, unearths an envelope and pushes it through the ventilation slits in the locker.  
Then he hurries to his own on shaky legs, potential consequences slowly sinking in. Techie sorts through his books and folders on autopilot while the hallways slowly fill with more students and the first period inches closer. 

Suddenly, someone is beside him, gently putting a hand on his shoulder but Techie flinches anyway. 

“Sorry,” they say, “Techie, are you ready for English?” 

The redhead recognizes the voice and turns to face is friend. Matt is tall, build like fridge, with an angular nose, moles covering his face and a curly mop of hair. Techie tucks an escaping strand of hair behind his ear, a nervous habit.  
“Yeah. Sorry, I was kind of spacing out,” he replies, re-adjusting his backpack, then hastily adds, “Good Morning”  
“Morning,” Matt says, a smile on his plush lips—he’s used to Techie getting lost in his thoughts and looking nervous, they’ve been friends for many years. 

 

Matt doesn’t mention Valentine’s or his locker or mysterious Valentine’s letters found in his locker on their way to the English classroom. Maybe he didn’t open it yet, Techie thinks, his best friend does that sometimes—walks directly to Techie’s locker in the morning instead of getting materials out of his. 

 

English is dull, it usually is and so Techie works in silence with Matt sitting to his right.  
They seperate for a few classes before having lunch together. 

 

Sitting at a small table in cafeteria, slowly picking apart his pb&j, Techie sees Matt approach. The tall teen drops his tray onto the table and sits down opposite his best friend.

“I need to show you something,” he says, an urgent edge to his voice, while he pulls his backpack open and fishes something out.  
“I got a letter. A love letter. An invitation to a date,” he hisses.  
“Oh?” Techie asks, playing dumb while a oh so familiar lilac envelope stares up at him from the table. He hadn’t prepared for a scenario in which Matt presents his love letter to him.  
“What are you going to do?”  
“In dunno,” Matt mumbles. “There’s no name. Just a movie ticket.”  
Techie does his best to seem surprised.  
“So, are you going to go?” he asks tentatively. Matt’s gaze is pinned to the envelope.  
“I guess? Not showing up without cancelling seems rude. And I can’t cancel because I don’t know who they are. The ticket would be wasted, too.”

Shit, Techie thinks, he didn’t realize that. 

“I mean, I can tell them I only want to be friends at the cinema. At the beginning. Like ripping off a band-aid”  
Techie flinches at that, but Matt was never known for his tact or subtlety.  
The blond must’ve seen his reaction because he asks, “Not good?”  
“Not good, but it’s not like they left you another option,” Techie shrugs and finally takes a bite out of his sandwich. 

They drop the topic after that. 

 

Later—after school—Techie gets ready for his maybe date/most likely rejection. He changes into a fresh sweater, the yellow knit one that is his favorite, brushes his hair before making sure his movie ticket is safely tucked into his wallet. The wallet gets stuffed into the small pleather backpack he uses outside of school.  
The outfit is completed by an army green parka and winter boots. It’s February after all and still snow by the side of the road. 

With still ample time until the movie starts (and the meet-up time in the letter) Techie leaves the house and gets into his bleached out blue ‘95 Honda Civic.  
The local cinema is small with a parking lot to match but Techie tries to hide his car anyway because Matt is sure to recognize it. 

Inside the cinema he shows his ticket to the employee checking them and sits down in front of theatre 2. Again, he hides, tucked away in a corner pulls out his phone to check the time and distract himself. He plays a round of Sodoku. Then another. Techie is oblivious to the person approaching him until they cast a shadow on him.

“Techie?” they ask and Techie looks up, caught off-guard, at Matt.  
“What are you going here?” the blond asks, eyebrows knitted in confusion.  
Techie doesn’t know what to say, knew that much from the beginning and shows Matt instead of using his words. His heart is beating so loud he’s sure everyone within a mile can hear it as he looks down and uncurls his left fist to display the slightly crumpled ticket for the seat next to Matt.  
He looks up again, smiles a nervous smile and mumbles, “Surprise?”  
Matt looks confused for another second, but then his expression shifts, he understands what is happening and his mouth stretches into a big smile.  
“Holy shit, it’s you,” he breathes out and Techie nods.  
“Sorry, I wasn’t able to tell you in person” he says quietly. His eyes are cast to the floor again.  
“Doesn’t matter”  
And then Matt is tugging at his hands and Techie finds himself in Matt’s embrace. He’s warm and Techie feels safe and comfortable with his head against Matt’s soft chest and his big arms around him. 

“I like you, too,” Matt says then, lips pressed into Techie’s hair and it makes him smile. He’s happy.  
A moment later Matt slowly lets go of him and asks, “Do you want to get popcorn?” Then adds quickly, “Or something else? You don’t like popcorn, do you?”  
Techie shakes his head, “I don’t. But I’ll find something else.”

 

It’s when they are in line that Techie spots a little display of lollipops on the counter. He picks one while Matt orders popcorn for himself. 

 

Techie unwraps the lollipop after the trailers and artificial cherry flavor coats his tongue within seconds. It’s good. 

 

Halfway through the movie Matt fake-jawns and drapes his arm around Techie’s shoulders. It makes the ginger giggle but he relaxes into Matt’s side (as far as he can with the armrest between them). 

 

After the movie they walk to Matt’s truck which is parked right in front of the theatre (not hidden like Techie’s because Matt isn’t as paranoid as him).  
Then Matt is standing by the driver side door but instead of getting in he turns to Techie and asks, “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

Once again the redhead is rendered speechless and only nods, and Matt’s big hands are suddenly cradling his face, and he’s leaning down to press a brief kiss to Techie’s lips. It’s just closed lips against each other, but it’s nice, Techie decides. A good first kiss.  
Matt is smiling at him, his face illuminated by the white neon sign of the theatre, blush spreading over his cheeks and up to the top of his ears. The redhead suspects his complexion is even less forgiving an he’s just as red. 

A few moments later he realizes that Matt’s hands are still on his cheeks and jaw, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into his skin. Both teens are hesitant to part so Techie gets on his tiptoes instead and connects their lips again. Even opens them a bit during the third kiss and Matt tastes a bit like the popcorn he ate. Maybe Matt can taste cherry, he muses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> Title is from Spider-verse because that is what they watched. Also, I decided that Spider-Verse is still running in this universe in February.  
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RainySidewalk), [tumblr](http://itsallaboutflowermetaphors.tumblr.com) and [dreamwidth](https://allaboutflowermetaphors.dreamwidth.org)  
> 


End file.
